3ninjasfandomcom-20200213-history
Nigel Brown
Biography Nigel Brown is a minor character in the 3 Ninjas film assisting the main antagonist, Hugo Snyder, against Sam Douglass, Mori Shintaro and the Young ninjas. He sends his nephew, Fester, and his buddies, Hammer and Marcus, to kidnap the brothers in attempt to cease Sam Douglas investigations against Snyder. 3 Ninjas After Snyder makes his escape, Mr. Brown is seen anxious by his abrupt arrival saying,"I hear they almost got us, boss." Snyder corrects him frustratingly,"Me! They almost got me! Not us!" Brown suggest that Sam Douglass (The guy from the FBI) is a ninja too. Snyder corrects him again saying, "Douglas hate martial arts!" he goes on to explain the connection to Sam Douglass through his former mentor, Mori Tanaka. After his visit to Mori, he told Snyder while being his glove partner that he shold have grabbed the kids while at the cabin. Feeling chastised, Snyder punches him in the stomach. As he is gasping for breath, he says, "I guess you knew that already..." Snyder abuses him some more saying that if he doesn't capture the children, he is going to crush his head until slimy ooze comes out of his eyes balls. Mr. Brown hesitantly suggest his nephew and his buddies to help kidnap Douglas's children saying they have done previous work with them. To his surprise, Snyder tells him to make the call. Snyder dictates the plan at which he is snaps his fingers symbolizing to Snyder he is on the job. Snyder replies to him with a chuckle, "I love being a bad guy." After the boys release the babysitter from the foyer closet of their home, Brown appears behind them with Rushmore and says, "Hello kids, we are all going for alittle ride." Implying he is going to single-handedly kidnap them. He leaves the note for Emily to show Sam Douglas and the other law officials, and take them to Snyder's headquarters at the harbor. As he takes the boys to a holding cell, him and the boys watch briefly as Snyder's ninja's train. Colt asks Rocky is the style looked familiar at all. Brown chimes in the brief conversation by saying, "It should be, your grandfather was Snyder's teacher." Soon after the brothers escape, he becomes nervous and anxious once more coming to empty cell saying, "This is very discouraging." He lets Snyder know through a phone call the boys had escaped which leaves Snyder furious. Snyder says, "They're just kids! Kids! I want them found now! Or I will tear out your liver!" Brown nervously says, "I understand." then summons his ninjas to go out and find them. In solitary, he prays to himself wanting to please his boss, "Please let me catch, pretty please let me catch them. Brown accompanied with his ninjas run into Mori trying to rescue the boys. Brown summons his ninjas to attack. Mori easily defeats them with a single kick knocking them down in a dominoes effect leaving Brown standing to fend for himself. He nervously chuckles and puts up his fist in a false attempt to fight. Mori simply claps his hands together with a karate shout which comically scared him away hitting an object sticking out into the corridor knocking him unconscious. At the finale of the movie, he wakes up from his unconscious state and is telling law officials as he is to be arrested that he needs a doctor from the events. Relationships * Fester (His Nephew) * Hugo Snyder (His Boss) * Rushmore (His Ally) * The brothers (His Kidnap Targets) Gallery 1453559_10202594977301721_1202155279_n.jpg Notes *Nigel Brown is portrayed Joel Swetow in the 3 Ninjas film. Category:Villains